A Child Of The Moon
by Samara Connor
Summary: Mick left because he was about to be discovered. The problem was when he left he did not just leave his wife. He also left his unborn schild. she is now 21 and is half vampire. and going off to colledge in briton. she is also trying to find her father.
1. prologe

She woke up with a start. The house seemed awfullt empty.

"Mick, Mick!" She waited all day for him to come home he never did she waited weeks. She Never got to tell him that she was carrying his child.

"Mick, Please come home."

She sat deep in prayer.

"Beth, Mick?" Josef's voice echoed through the apartment.

He came across Beth crying.

"Beth what is wrong?"

"I am Pregnant!"

"Is that bad?"

"No, It is though when Mick is missing."

Mick's POV

"I love you, Beth." she said kissing her on the cheek

She roled over and her ruby ring sat on her left hand. The promice of his love for her.

A Week Later

"Now Mr. St.John. Why do you want us to protect your wife. Is that not your job."

"I cannot for fill my duty. With out putting her in danger."

"Why not take her with you then?"

"I…I Don't want to hurt her. I don't want to ruin her life.I love her to much, to do that to her."

AN? I hope you like!


	2. Vamp consul

She was only half a vampire yes. But her powers were as strong as any other vampeire. The plus of being half a vampire was that she was able to eat other things except Blood. She could sleep in a normal bed, and drink cranberry juice. She still had to be careful, she was like normal vampire in other ways. That included answering to the vampire consul.

She sat there drinking some blood. And Josef walked in.

"Josef have you ever heard of knocking?"

Josef looked extremely upset. Her mother who had been reading the morning paper, drinking some orange Juice. Had noticed.

"Josef what is wrong?"

"the Vampire consul wants to see Samantha." this told her at once something was wrong for the fact he called her Samantha instead of Hermione.

She never knew her Dad. He had come close to being exposed. He Left to keep her mother safe. He had not known that she was pregnant, when he left. Her mother still went by Beth St. John. She hoped someday that she could find her father. Her mother had not aged one day. Truthfully.(back to the story.)

"I have not done anything." she said walking over to the table her mother was sitting at. Her mother still lived in her father's old apartment.

"Josef why would they want to see Samantha?"

" They want to talk to her, about Mick."

"Josef, she has never met her father. Why would the vampire consul want to see her about him."

"They want to see him. They cannot find him any where."

"Josef , they are the vampire consul. Why can they not find him? Why would they want to find him?"

"They want to prosecute Coralina for your kidnapping and almost turn. They think Mick might know where she is? Well Mick or you. But as you are not full vampire they have no controll over you."

"I am not half Vampire."

"Well you look no older than the day Mick left."

"That…could not be possible."

"You were the only record of a human carrying a vampires child. It might be."

"But I eat as I did before Mick left?"

"It is plosible that you might live forever, but are able to act like a normal human."

The week by quickly. When it was over she had gotten a message from the counsul. It had told her to try to find Mick while she was studying in England.

AN/ I hope you like please review! I know it stunk. Please review.


	3. A Discovery

AN/ I wrote this chapter when I was upset with my friend Dillon. So I put my wrath into this chapter. But I could not bring my self to kill him.

School was ruff on her especially since she was taking two different coarses.

She took a sip of tea. when she finished up her History essay for her proffesor. When a idea struck her.

she had been told as a young girl that if a vamp. Was about to be exposed they moved away and changed there name.

She knew that her father had loved his job and probably would not change professions. With this she got the phone book out and looked up the private investigators.

There sat Nick St. John.

She grabed her bag and lap top and shot out the door.

"Herm… oh forget it!" said Janna said her friend as she came out of the kitchen.

She put her sun glasses on as she set off down the street.

"Sam, why are you walking?" asked her friend who had just pulled up in front of the house.

"Because I thought it might be a nice night for a walk. So sod off Dillon."

She got to where she wanted to be. The office Of Nick St. John.

Sje stared at the door. For a good fifteen minutes before She smelled Her friend Dillon. He smelled of home, love, and something she had never been able to figure out.

Her Boy friend was also a Vamp. While her best friend that was a girl was Human.

"Dillon what do you want?"

"As your bot friend and friend I thought I should follow you."

"Dillon I am not a little girl. I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self."

All of a sudden she heard someone. But before they could even move there were five simultaneous gun shots. All but one of them hit Dillon. She noticed at once that they were not normal bullets. They were silver. Someone knew that they were vampires and that they were here in England.

Dillon was still in a terrible state five hours latter. After she had token him back to er and Janna's flat and gave him some Blood. At that moment he was resting while she and Janna talked.

"This is not good." said Janna

"Yeah I know." that she said finishing her Drawing."

"We have got to tell some one."

"I am going to. But Josef has got to know. I am lucky that I did not get hit and Dillon was not hurt worse. If He Died I would kill my self."

"If something happened to you that would be some thing."

"especially since I have a prophecy that contains me as well."

"WHAT?"

"The prophecy says _When a child of a Vampire and a Human is born. Call upon us and we will bow before her. And she Will rule over us for ages. _Or something like that."

"Wow, Queen of the vampires. Just like Lilith."

"Yeha in some way. Wait Lilith I am nothing like her. Anyways she is a complete myth. I believe that I am daughter of Eve. I am not a demon am I?"

"It matters the way you look at it. You go to church every Sunday, Go to confestion, and take commonun. That makes you christan. But you also drink blood. Which is also is considered demon."

"Yeah helps a lot." she said to her friend taking a sip of whine.

"Sorry."

"It's all right. I have got to go email Josef."

She left the room picture in hand. She sat there.

"Sam?" She Jumped out of the chair

"Dillon You scared me." she replied sitting back down

"Sorry." he replied pulling up a chair

"It is all reight. How are you feelin'?" she asked

"Better. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"So whatch doing?"

"Trying to email Josef."

Writers block it is anoying

AN/ sorry I am on a writer block on everything but Doctor Who. So everything I have is either on hold of is quikly finishing of the chapter.. Sorry I borrowed Micaburns prophecy from her story! I thought it would work perfectly! So an extra thanks to her. I love her story The Baby. And I encourage anyone who likes my story to read that one.


	4. A problem

AN/Okay this is idiotic I know. I have never been to a job interview, so please do not mock me. I am a Home schooled Teen ager. And I do take my writing sereosly for those of you who want to make fun of me.

She was talking to Josef.

"Josef, I don't know. I don't know why neither of us sinced them."

"Hhmm."

"What are you thinking?"

"Maybe Coralina is trying to get you?" Josef offered

"I don't know. Maybe, I have to go. Keep mom safe Josef."

"I will. By Samantha."

"Bye Josef." Hanging up her phone and picking up her keys of the counter.

She had come up with a brilliant idea after seeing a job ad. She had put in a application and was heading to her interview now.

It was 2 in the afternoon so she had a pair of sun glasses on as she walked to her car and heading to the place she least wanted to be that day.

When she got there she picked up her purse and walked into her father's Work.

"Hello." He said

"Hello." She said Plesantly

"Samantha, right?"

"Yes."

"It is nice to meet you." He said "Please Take a seat."

She took her seat

"So you have worked for a detective agensie before?"

"Yes, St.John's Detective aginsie. I had to resign when I came here to study."

"okay. Why do you want to work here?"

"Because I love they line of work." She replied

And it when on and on and on.

Two Weeks Later

She was checking out a case that Mick had asked her to she hummed slightly to the song on the radio

The name shocked him she recognized it imedeatly. She had been a friend of hers that she had to protect sevrall years ago.

"Alex." She murmured. "Mick!" She yelled as he walked in as she came running over. "We have to Protect Alexandra Potter."

"Any reason your so upset?" He had neer seen her react like this to a case

"She is a friend of mine I protected her a little over a year ago."

An/ I know I know it is a Cliffy! I hate Cliffys. But I have to stop.  
I also want to thank Micaburn whos story convinced me to write more. I can not wait read more of your Fan Fiction.


End file.
